


Mondays with Donna

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "God, it's like in college...that blue sock."





	Mondays with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Mondays with Donna**

**by:** Montiese

**Character(s):** CJ, Donna  
**Category(s):** Campaign/Drabble  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** "God, it’s like in college...that blue sock."  
**Author's Note:** this is the third installment of the 7 Days with CJ series. 

The campaign trail was a bitch.  The days ran together in a montage of pit stops, hotels, press briefings, cups of coffee, and booze.  CJ stumbled onto the deck of the Pittsburgh Radisson...Donna was already out there.  She had a bottle of white wine.

"Hey." CJ collapsed in the chair next to her.

"I would offer you some wine but it looks like you’ve had your fill." Donna said.

"No, I'm OK.  I think I will still pass.  Whose floor are you sleeping on tonight?"

"We actually got a rollaway bed this time." Donna said.  "High style."

They both laughed...that was the trail in a nutshell.

"You would not believe what I gave up in LA.  Big house, pool, six figures, the works.  I was living the dream."

"You were miserable CJ, and you know it.  Plus, you'd been laid off."

"Yeah.  I could’ve gotten more work in a snap."

"Then why did you follow Toby?" Donna asked.

"I would follow that man to the end of the Earth.  Anyway, he was right...I was disillusioned.  What about you?"

"I know all about disillusion.  My life was a shambles...I didn’t know what I was going to do.  Then Josh walked into the office.  It was the best thing that ever happened to me.  Now I get to travel the country fighting the good fight."

"Yeah.  With two gruff senior citizens, three drunkard geniuses, and me." CJ replied.

"It could be worse." Donna said.

"Really?"

"I could be waiting tables in Madison just hoping to get out.  For the first time in my life CJ, I said a prayer and jumped off a Cliff.  It looks like I may make it."

CJ nodded.

"It is nice to wake up and feel like you're fighting for something.  Of course it might help to remember what day it is and what town you're in."

"Monday." Donna said.  "We’re in Pittsburgh, PA."

"Thanks."

"Where are you sleeping tonight CJ?  The boys are drunk, and the window of time for space in a bed is dwindling."

"I have a suite tonight...no fighting for covers with Toby or smelling Josh’s puke in the morning."

"What?  How did you pull that off?" Donna asked.

"Leo and I are staying together."

Donna raised her eyebrow, staring at the older woman.

"Its just campaign sex." CJ said.  "OK, its better than your average campaign sex, but nothing will come of it.  We’ll burn out by Super Tuesday."

"That’s looking on the bright side." Donna said.

CJ laughed.

"There are plenty of things to take seriously out here Donna.  This affair is not one of them.  I really like Leo; I wouldn’t sleep with him if I didn’t.  But I think I’m just a stress releaser for him."

"I get it. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving.  Room service closed at one...where do you get food in Pittsburgh at this hour?"

"If Leo has a suite, he has a mini-fridge." Donna said.

CJ gasped.

"Donna, you're a genius.  Let’s go."

They got up and headed for the elevator.

"He won't mind that you invited me up will he?  He can be rough around the edges."

The elevator doors closed in front of them.

"He might, but I blow him.  He won't be upset for long."

They laughed.

"It is Monday." CJ said.  "I hope the rest of the week gives us more to look forward to."

"All I am looking forward to right now CJ is a Snickers bar."

"He’s not here." CJ said.

She and Donna stood outside the door.  CJ fidgeted with the keycard until they got in.

"How do you know?" Donna asked.

"He leaves the Do not Disturb sign on the door so I’ll know.  God, it’s like college...that blue sock."

"For me it was a multi-colored shoestring."

They flopped on the couch after grabbing two fruit salads, Pepsis, and Snickers bars from the fridge.

"Will this stuff be expensive?" Donna asked.

"Probably.  I love the campaign trail sometimes."


End file.
